Can ?
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Ryeowook rela pindah dari busan ke seoul, untuk menemui Yesung idolanya. sebuah artikel yang mengubah hidup ryeowook dan membawanya dekat dengan idolanya. Kyuwook and Yewon (Main Pair) Kiwook slight. Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Can?

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon and other cast

Pair : Kiwook, Yewon is Main Pair! Kyuwook Slight

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

**-Busan-  
**  
Seorang yeoja manis terlihat duduk gelisah disebuah bangku, di sebuah restaurant cepat saji. Manik caramelnya berkali-kali terlihat memandang jam tangan yang bertengger manis di lengan kirinya. Memandang nya dengan gelisah, dengan pandangnya mengedar kesana kemari mencari seseorang.

" Ryeowook-ah!" Panggil seorang yeoja cantik bergigi kelinci. Membuat yeoja manis yang di panggil Ryeowook itu mendahkan kepalanya.

" Mianhae, aku telat" sesal yeoja cantik itu pada Ryeowook.

" Gwaenchana sungmin-ah!" Ucap Ryeowook pada yeoja cantik itu - Lee Sungmin-

" Jadi apa yang membuatmu menyuruhku datang pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Sungmin.

" Baca ini" Ryeowook menunjukkan layar smartphone nya pada Sungmin, meminta yeoja cantik itu membaca sebuah artikel, dari layar ponsel nya.

" Artikel itu di tulis oleh orang kanada dan berita ini sudah menyebar di sana. Namun tidak begitu di gubris oleh mereka, karna menurut mereka itu hal yang biasa. Bacalah di paragraf ke dua di situ ia menulis, temannya yang berasal dari Seoul datang mengunjungi-nya, dan temannya itu adalah mantan marketing di SME. Dan parahnya lagi, kau tau apa? Di situ dia menulis, bahwa Kim Yesungie ku itu pelaku hubungan terlarang alias 'Gay' dan pasangan Gay nya adalah teman satu group nya di 1Step. Ini benar-benar gila eoh? Dan aku sudah membalck list semua artikel itu agart tidak sampai ke korea. Kau pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi jika artikel itu sampai kesini" ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar terlihat jelas ada raut kepedihan mendalam dari pancaran wajahnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah. Di usapnya halus punggung sahabat terbaiknya itu guna sedikit memberi ketenangan.

" Tenangah aku yakin artikel itu tidak benar. Kau tau semua orang bisa saja mengaku kalau mereka mempunyai teman atau saudara yang bekerja di SME, tenanglah" ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

" aku tau itu, aku sudah berkali-kali berpikir tentang ini dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu hanya artikel biasa dan tak penting. Tapi aku tak bias membohongi perasaan ku sendiri bahwa aku takut semua itu nyata" terang Ryeowook.

" jangan berbuat gila kim Ryeowook, aku tau bagaimana perasaan mu terhadap Kim Yesung yang melebihi seorang fans itu. Tapi aku harap kau tak akan berbuat gila" ujar Sungmin.

" Kau mengenalku seperti apakan Sungminie" ujar Ryeowook, seraya menunjukan sebuah tiket kereta ekspress menuju Seoul.

" Wook-ah! Ja… jangan bilang kau akan…"

" Ne aku akan pindah ke Seoul untuk mencari tau ini semua, dan aku akan melanjutkan kuliah ku di sana" Sungmin memandang Ryeowook tak percaya. " Minnie-ah! Bulan depan Donghae oppa kembali dari London, aku mohon jangan bilang padanya aku pindah ke Seoul karma hal ini dan aku minta padamu untuk merahasiakan artikel ini dari semua orang. Jika artikel itu benar dan Yesung-ku adalah seorang Gay maka aku sendirilah yang akan membawanya kembali, jika itu tidak berhasil maka aku akan berada di posisi paling depan untuk melindungi nya dan pasangannya itu" ujar Ryeowook yakin membuat Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengarnya.

" Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat ke seoul?" Tanya Sungmin.

" Lusa aku berangkat ke Seoul"

" Wook-ah! Menurutmu siapa pasangan Yesung oppa yang di maksud artikel itu? Apa Siwon oppa atau Kyuhyun oppa? Bukankah mereka dekat? Dan mereka juga sering melakukan skinship diatas panggung"

" Molla, aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

" Ne, bersabarlah"

.

.

.

Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook seorang yeoja manis berusia 20 tahun. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karma kecelakaan pesawat, yang menyebabkan traumatik tersendiri untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang oppa Kim Donghae yang kini tengah berada di London untuk membangun cabang perusahaan konstruksi-nya. Ayah Ryeowook adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan konstruksi terbesar, dan ternama di korea. Semenjak mereka meninggal, semua kekayaan nya di alihkan kepada Donghae, membuatnya menjadi orang yang tertutup dan hanya terfokus pada perusahaan dan Ryeowook.

1Step, salah satu boyband terkenal di dunia yang beranggotakan 6 orang personil Kim Yesung, Kim Kangin, Park Leeteuk, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, dan Cho Kyuhyun. Ryeowook adalah seorang fans fanatic dari seorang Kim Yesung, rasa sukanya pada Yesung melebihi rasa suka seorang fans terhadap idolanya, melainkan seorang wanita terhadap seorang pria, bahkan Ryeowook telah mengklaim dirinya sebagai ' seseorang yang mencintai Yesung dengan tulus'. Seorang Kim Yesung yang telah merubah hidupnya, membuatnya bisa begitu bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyumnya, seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasa tenang, nyaman, bahgia, dan sedih yang teramat sakit di saat bersamaan.

**To Be Continue**

**Hey I'm back, kali ini aku membawa FF baru. Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan.**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Can?

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon and other cast

Pair : Kyuwook, Yewon is Main Pair! Kiwook Slight

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**Yaoi &** **genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Hawa musim dingin yang begitu terasa menyelimuti pagi kota Seoul. Langit-langit yang tertutup oleh awan kelam serta hujan, dan salju yang selalu bergantian turun setiap harinya. Membuat kota Seoul, sebuah kota di bagian negara Republik Korea Selatan jauh dari kehangatan.

Sebuah Apartment mewah yang terletak di sebuah kawasan elit di kota Seoul. Sebuah apartment yang mewah, sebuah dorm tempat dimana salah satu Boyband ternama dunia saat ini tinggal. Sebuah Boyband yang begitu di gandrungi para remaja masakini yang beranggotakan 6 orang namja tampan - 1Step—

Cleck...

Sebuah pintu ebony dengan kayu yang begitu kokoh itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja manis -salah seorang Lead vocal di group itu- kini terlihat tengah kewalahan membawa setumpuk pakaian bersih dengan kedua tangannya. Menutupi bagian wajahnya karna tumpukkan baju yang menjulang begitu tinggi keatas hingga melewati tinggi badannya.

Di letakkannya asal setumpuk pakaian yang sedari tadi ia bawa, di sudut ruangan kamar besar itu.

"Yesung hyung? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar ku?" Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan rambut ikal dark brownnya. Berjalan mendekati namja manis bernama Yesung itu berdiri.

Alis namja tampan berambut ikal itu berkerut, membuat pelipisnya sedikit membuat gelombang-gelombang. Menatap heran setumpuk baju yang sedikit berantakkan di samping meja belajarnya.

"Kenapa baju-baju Siwon hyung kau taruh disini? Aish... Hyung kau membuat kamarku berantakkan saja" ucapnya kesal. "Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Siwon hyung?" Tanya nya.

Yesung menatap namja tampan berambut ikal itu gusar, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Dia menyebalkan, aku membencinya Kyu" adu Yesung pada namja tampan itu, Kyuhyun - Cho Kyuhyun—

Yesung melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju single bed milik Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya disana.

"Kali ini, hal apalagi yang membuat kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dingin kamarnya. Merapikan tumpukkan baju Siwon yang berantakan akibat ulah Yesung.

"Dia... Dia... Dia... Aishh! Sudahlah. Yang jelas di menyebalkan dan aku membencinya"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung malas. Sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Sungguh ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung berlaku seperti ini. Hampir setiap ia bertengkar dengan Siwon, Yesung pasti selalu kekamarnya. Menaruh barang-barang Siwon, meletakkanya asal dan mengobrak-abrik kamar itu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Membuat Kyuhyun harus berkali-kali menahan amarahnya pada Yesung dan melampiaskannya pada Siwon. Dan kembali akan selalu seperti ini, dia akan selalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang kekesalannya pada Siwon, dan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja hanya diam dan mendengarkan hyung kesayangannya itu bercerita panjang lebar.

" Dia sungguh menyebalkan, pokoknya aku membencinya, sangat membencinya!"

"Benarkah itu Sungie?" Suara bas itu, suara bas seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh atletisnya yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding kamar itu. Membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun menatap kearah namja tampan itu dengan pandangan malas.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menendang kesal setumpuk pakaian Siwon yang baru saja di lipat oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya, dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Yesungie a..."

" Jangan menyentuhku, aku membencimu Choi Siwon" portong Yesung saat namja tampan itu -Choi Siwon— membuka suaranya. Berjalan dengan langkah gusar, keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menekuk wajahnya, kesal. Siwon sedikit berlari-lari kecil mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat benar-benar tengah menahan amarahnya dengan warna merah padam menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Aish! Akkhhhh mereka itu, Akhhhhh!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, menatap gusar pakaian-pakaian Siwon yang kembali berantakkan karna ulah Yesung.

•

•

"Sungie-ya! Mianhae.. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" bujuk Siwon yang masih terus mengikuti Yesung dari belakang.

"Aku tidak peduli, mulai sekarang tidurlah dengan Kyuhyun" sahut Yesung dengan suara dinginnya.

Grepp~

Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, mianhae" sesal Siwon. Merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak Yesung. Memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma almont yang menyeruak dari curuk leher Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pasrah. Jari-jari mungilnya kini sudah terulur memainkan jemari maskulin Siwon yang kini tengah bertengger manis di perut rampingnya.

"Kau tau! Aku tidak masalah jika kau membatalkan janjimu karena kau harus pergi dengan Sooyoung, Jessica, Victoria, atau siapapun itu. Tapi yang membuatku marah adalah kau pergi dengan entah siapa salah satu diantara mereka dalam keadaan tubuhmu yang masih demam. Kau membuatku khawatir" lirih Yesung

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi" ujar Siwon tulus. Semakin meneggelamkan wajahnya pada curuk leher Yesung lebih mendalami wangi almond yang keluar dari tubuh 'namjachingu'nya yang manis ini.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung,memutar tubuh mungil itu hingga kini posisi nya sedang berhadapan dengan nya, menatap manik Drak brown itu dalam membuat sang pemilik manik cantik itu hanya menundukan kepalanya malu ditatap sedalam itu oleh sang kekasih. Jemari-jemari siwon kini mulai membelai pipi chubby Yesung yang terlihat merona, membuat Yesung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat sepasang manik kelam Siwon yang kini masih menatapnya dalam.

Saling mendekat dan mengikis jarak diantara mereka, mempertemukan sepasang bibir itu, sepasang bibir yang sama-sama membuat mereka gila saat saling bersentuhan. Sepasang bibir yang selalu terasa manis untuk keduanya disaat seperti ini, sepasang bibir yang menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang tulus penuh cinta tanpa tuntutan berlebih.

"Saranghae baby...Jeongmal Saranghae" Ujar Siwon sesaat setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka, menyatukan kening masing-masing . Saling menerpa deru nafas yang memburu akibat ciuman itu.

"Nado Saranghae Choi Siwon"

Masih perlukah di jelaskan disini ada hubungan apa Yesung dan Siwon? Bukankah sebuah ciuman dan kata-kata cinta yang mereka lontarkan itu sudah memperjelas apa hubungan mereka saat ini? Ya benar,sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari hubungan partner kerja, sebuah hubungan yang lebih dari hubungan seorang hyung dan dongsaeng. Sebuah hubungan cinta antara sepasang manusia yang saling mencintai dengan tulus tanpa syarat.

Mereka 'GAY' ? Tentu saja., lalu apa? Hubungan sesama jenis yang kini mereka jalani, apa mereka salah? Oh..ayolah, mereka hanya mengikuti kata hati mereka, mengikuti sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam diri mereka. Sebuah hubungan yang masih terlalu awam di mata dunia.

**_'Jika mencintai Yesung adalah sebuah dosa, maka aku siap terperanjat daam dosa itu seumur hidup. Asalkan dia selalu disampingku'_  
**

* * *

•

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat sebuah pesan masuk di smarthphone-nya. Pesan masuk yang isinya hanya nasehat-nasehat kecil dari sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin. Huft... Sahabatnya itu memang selalu seperti ini, selalu mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan.

Sedikit terkekeh kecil mengingat bagaimana tadi Sungmin memarahinya dan menangis dalam pelukkannya saat ia akan berangkat ke Seoul. Memarahinya untuk membawa Bibi Jung -pengasuh Ryeowook sejak kecil- atau tidak dia akan mengadukan semua tindakan Ryeowook ini pada Donghae.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan di apartment ini. Sebuah apartment yang begitu mewah jika hanya untuk di tempati oleh dua orang saja. Bahkan mungkin kalian bisa bermain bola disini. Kali ini pikirannya tertuju pada sang Oppa, Kim Donghae. Oppa nya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, terlalu mencemaskannya. Padahal ia hanya meminta sebuah apartment yang sederhana saja untuknya, buka apartment semewah ini.

•

"Bibi, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan makanan sebanyak ini?" Ryeowook menatap hamparan berbagai makanan yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Ada berbagai jenis makanan yang kini ada di meja makan itu. Berbagai jenis makanan yang di buatkan khusus untuk Ryeowook oleh seorang koki pribadi Donghae.

"Nona, ini bisa untuk persediaan 5 hari kedepan mungkin. Tapi jenis makanan seperti ini tidak akan tahan lebih dari satu hari" ujar Bibi Jung. Ryeowook hanya menatap pasrah hamparan makanan yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Huh...

Oppa nya itu, kenapa selalu seperti ini? Memperlakukannya secara berlebihan semenjak kepergian kedua orang tua mereka.

"Bibi Jung, sisihkan beberapa makanan ini, dan tata kedalam box makanan. Aku akan membagiakan semua makanan ini pada pegawai di gedung apartment ini" titah Ryeowook yang langsung di patuhi Bibi Jung.

•  
•

Kini Ryeowook tengah menatap puas dua buah paper bag yang kini di pegangnya. 30 menit sudah ia membagikan makanan-makanan itu pada seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di gedung apartment itu. Dan kini hanya tersisa dua buah paper bag.

Sebuah senyum semeringah kini terpampang jelas di wajah manis itu saat melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan tubuh proposionalnya, berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena kini sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker, dan sebuah topi yang dipakainya. Namun sorot matanya yang sedikit tajam menegaskan bahwa ia begitu tampan.

Ryeowook terus memperhatikan namja itu, hingga kini terlihat sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ebony yang sedikit kotor karna tulisan-tulisan tak jelas menghiasi pintu itu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan perlahan mendekati namja itu.

"Selamat siang tuan" sapa Ryeowook sopan pada namja itu. Namja tampan itu menatap Ryeowook heran dan sedikit kaget.

"Tuan apa kau penghuni di apartment ini? Atau seorang house keeping?" Tanya Ryeowook, semakin membuat namja tampan di hadapannya kini semakin heran menatapnya.

"Nde?" Namja tampan itu menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"Ini, itu lunch box. Koki ku memasak terlalu banyak, kau pasti belum makan. Aku juga sudah memberikan pada pegawai lain. Aku baru saja pindah dari busan, mohon bantuannya tuan" ujar Ryeowook sopan seraya memberikan kedua paper bag itu pada namja tampan itu.

"Ye, kamsahabnida" ucap namja tampan itu, sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan. Namja tampan itu berbalik menghadap pintu apartmentnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya namja tampan itu saat melihat Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Memerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada namja tampan itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu membersihkan coretan-coretan yang ada di pintu itu. Pasti sangat melelahkan ya? Tuan, siapa pemilik apartment ini? Kenapa dia jorok sekali mencoret-coret pintu aprtmentnya sendiri? Kau pasti sangat lelahkan?" Ujar Ryeowook panjang lebar, membuat namja tampan itu semakin menatapnya heran.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia bicarakan? Apa ia tidak mengenaliku?'_ Inner namja tampan itu.

"Coretan itu begitu banyak, apa ini bisa di bersihkan dalam waktu satu hari? Aish.. Sepertinya coretan-coretan itu sudah begitu lama, sampai tak jelas terbaca. Tuan, pekerjaanmu sungguh berat ternyata" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ye? Pekerjaan?"

"Iya pekerjaan mu, kau house keeping di sini kan?" Namja tampan itu sedikit terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

" Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir aku house keeping disini?" Tanya namja tampan itu.

"Itu, kau memakai masker dan topi seperti yang lain, apa aku salah?" Tunjuk Ryeowook menelisik penampilan namja tampan itu.

" Jika kau berpikir aku house keeping disini, terserah kau saja" ujar namja tampan itu sedikit terkekeh.

" Baiklah aku permisi dulu. Apartemen ku 3 pintu dari sini. Jika kau ada perlu apapun jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padaku. Dan kau bisa makan disana kalau mau. Kau tau masakan koki ku itu sangat lezat." Ujar Ryeowook

" Sampai jumpa tuan, selamat bekerja." Lanjut Ryeowook, menghilangkan tubuh mungilnya tersebut di balik pintu bertuliskan 2826 disana, yang jaraknya hanya 3 pintu dari tempat namja tampan itu berdiri.

Meski samar, namja tampan itu tersenyum, yang terlihat jelas dari perubahan bentuk matanya. Menatap menatap kepergian Ryeowook yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

" Yeoja aneh, huh,, sepertinya kau belum begitu terkenal Kim Kibum. Yeoja itu saja tidak mengenalimu" kekehnya bergumam sendiri.

" Sepertinya aku terlalu lama vakum dari 1 step." Gumam namja tampan itu lagi-Kim Kibum-

•

•  
•

**To Be Continue**

**Chapter 2 up, semoga suka dan memuaskan di chapter dua ini. Saya tegaskan main pair di FF ini adalah Kyuwook & Yewon. jadi kemungkinan di dalam ff ini akan lebih banyak interaksi kedua couple ini. Dan maaf lagi ini bukan ff tentang yewook, meskipun ada moment yewook, disini mereka hanya sebatas brothership gak lebih. Saya akan kembali nulis ff yewook jika ff yewook saya MLG sudah tamat. Terimakasih ^^**

**Big Thanks For :**

Dwiihae : Gomawo jumma ^^. Hayo tebak ini Kiwook bukan? Kkkkk ;p

nhuELF : gomawo, ini udah lanjut semoga suka!^^

thieFhanie : gomawo, ini udah lanjut semoga suka!^^

Ryeofha2125 : Gomawo ini udah lanjut ^^

Guest 1 : gomawo ^^. Tapi mian chingu di sini yewook cumin sebatas brothership.

Ririn : gomaw^^ dan mian ini bukan yewook.

Park chaesoo : gomawo!^^ hayo tebak ini kyuwook apa kiwook kkkk

Chocolates : Gomawo atas sarannya chingu^^

Yumiewookie : Gomawo!^^ di chapter ini udah tau kan yesung gay atau bukan? Kkkk semoga suka ya chingu^^

Raincluster : gomawo, ini udah lanjut semoga suka!^^

Megieapril : Gomawo^^ ff ku yang mana? Yang two different tears kah? Klo yang itu masih dalam proses chingu.

Cutiecloudy : Gomawo^^ disini yewon momentnya udah cukup kah?

Man min mi : gomawo, ini udah lanjut semoga suka!^^

GiraffeEEg kyuwook : gomawo, ini udah lanjut semoga suka!^^

Ryeochikka : gomawo, ini udah lanjut semoga suka!^^

Guest 2 : gomawo, ini udah lanjut semoga suka!^^

**Gomawo readers^^ dan untuk SR saya udah cape negor kalian terserah mau kalian apa. Tidak tahu cara merivew bukan suatu alas untuk menjadi SR. saya cumin minta pada kalian baangkan posisi kalian di posisi para author. Terimakasih^^**

**Untuk Tanya lebih lanjut via Twitter atau Fb aja ya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Can?**  
**By : Hyunji Wook**  
**Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Yesung,**  
**Choi Siwon and other cast**  
**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewon is Main Pair! Kiwook Slight**  
**Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua**  
**mereka dan Author kkkkk**  
**Warning : Geje,Yaoi & genderswitch Typos dimana-**  
**mana.**

Chapter 3

* * *

_**-Being deeply loved by someone gives you strenght, while loving someone deeply gives you courage-**_

* * *

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Seorang namja berperawakan tenang berusia 27 tahun itu bertanya entah pada siapa di dalam ruangan itu. Sedikit mengerenyit heran saat pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh ke tiga orang dalam ruangan itu.

Leeteuk, Park Leeteuk. Seorang namja berperawakan tenang itu, seorang leader dari sebuah Boy Group ternama -1Step-. Sedikit memijat pelipisnya pening, saat suasanan di dalam ruang tamu dorm itu terasa sunyi.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" Lagi, ia bertanya.

"Di kamarnya, ia tidak keluar kamar sejak siang tadi, mungkin ia sedang marah" jawab Yesung.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena kalian lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk, heran.

Meletakkan sembarang beberapa belanjaan yang ia bawa, berjalan menghampiri kamar Kyuhyun, mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu kokoh ebony itu.

"Kyunie-ya! Kau sudah makan? Keluarlah, Hyung membawa makanan" panggil Leeteuk.

"Kyunie-ya!" Panggilnya, lagi.

Blammm...

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu berantakan dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Menghiraukan tatapan heran Leeteuk, menatap Siwon dan Yesung dengan sengit.

Berjalan dengan gusar menghampiri Siwon dan Yesung yang tengah bermesraan pada sandaran sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Menghiraukan Kangin yang tengah sibuk dengan smartphone di tangannya.

"Ya! Kuda! Kau tau, aku sangat membenci mu, membencimu hingga tak ada sisa sedikitpun kebaikan mu di mataku. Dan Yesung Hyung! Aku membencimu, membencimu yang selalu melibatkanku di setiap masalah kalian berdua. Akkkhhhh kalian, orang dewasa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil, ketika sedang bertengkar, selalu melibatkan orang lain, kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa dosa. Akkkkhhhh... Aku membenci kalian! Dasar Choi Siwon bodoh, otak kuda, manusia berotot, menyebalkan! Menjauh kau dari Hyungku, jika melibatkan ku dalam masalah kalian lagi! AKHHHHH" ucap Kyuhyun, marah. Menatap Siwon dan Yesung dengan tatapan penuh kesal nya. Berjalan kesal meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sebelumnya menendang sebuah kursi yang tengah di duduki oleh Kangin, membuat Kangin hampir terjatuh di buatnya.

"Ya! Bocah setan itu!"

Blammmmm...

Lagi, Kyuhyun membanting pintu tak bersalah itu dengan kasar. Membuat Leeteuk menghela nafasnya pasrah, memandang malas kearah Siwon dan Yesung yang masih setia memasang wajah blank nya.

"Yesung-ah! Siwon-ah!, pasti ini karena kalian lagi. Ya! Berhentilah seperti itu. Kau tau, biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan semarah ini. Ini pasti sudah melewati batas kesabarannya, dewasa-lah jangan seperti ini lagi. Selesaikanlah masalah kalian sendiri tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain. Huh... Aku harap ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya terjadi, arra?"

Yesung dan Siwon mengangguk patuh, menghela nafas mereka pasrah. Huh... Ini memang kesalahan mereka, mereka sudah terlalu sering melibatkan Kyuhyun di setiap permasalahan mereka. Huh... Seharusnya mereka bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dalam hubungan mereka yang tak 'biasa' ini.

"Yesungie! Kau temuilah Kyuhyun, minta maaflah padanya. Dan kau Siwon, kau di sini saja, tidak usah menemuinya hingga dia ingin menegurmu terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun, dia lebih membencimu dari pada Yesung"

Yesung mengangguk patuh, berjalan mendekati kamar Kyuhyun dan menghilangkan tubuh mungilnya di balik pintu kayu ebony itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang mendengus sebal atas perintah Leeteuk.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Clekk.

Yesung membuka pintu itu perlahan, menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya. Berjalan secara perlahan memasuki kamar berukuran sedang itu.

"Kyunie-ya!" Panggilnya, sesaat setelah memasuki kamar itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal ketika melihat Yesung, membalikkan posisi tubuhnya yang tengah terlentang menjadi tengkurap, menarik selimut tebalnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh jangkung nya.

"Kyunie-ya! Kau sudah tidur?"

Yesung berjalan menghampiri single bed milik Kyuhyun, mengguncang kecil tubuh jangkung itu, untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berdecak malas dan mengambil sebuah bantal di dekatnya untuk menutupi wajah nya.

"Kyunie-ya! Kau marah padaku? Kyu, maaf, maafkan Hyung karena membuat mu kesal, Kyunie-ya, maaf kan Hyung!" Pinta Yesung, masih dengan mengguncang kecil tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan diam seperti ini, bicaralah, marahlah pada Hyung, yang penting setelah itu kau tidak benci dengan Hyung lagi"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, melempar batal yang menutupi kepalanya, asal. Menatap Yesung sebal, dan bersiap untuk memarahinya. Namun di urungkannya, ketika melihat ke dalam sepasang manik kelam sang Hyung, yang mulai terlihat genangan liquid bening di pelupuk matanya itu.

Mendecih kesal dan merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang selalu lemah ketika melihat sang Hyung kesayangannya seperti itu. Ahhh... Demi tuhan, Kim Yesung Hyung nya itu adalah seorang namja sama sepertinya, tapi kenapa bisa ia menggemaskan seperti itu. Berbeda jauh dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Choi Siwon si kuda bodoh menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari single bed-nya, menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan topi miliknya ytang terletak di lemari pakaiannya, menghindari tatapan Yesung yang tengah menatapanya memohon, seperti anak berusia 13 tahun yang tengah merasa bersalah memohon maaf.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian, membuat Yesung tersenyum cerah saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun sudah tak sedingin tadi.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Tomat, wortel, sosis, ham, dan beberapa kilo daging sapi, terlihat begitu memenuhi beberapa kantung belanjaan yang tengah Ryeowook bawa. Berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih saat beberapa kantung belanjaan itu terasa membebaninya.

Mendengus sebal saat tak mendapati satupun tempat yang bisa ia duduki sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari supermarket. Merutuki kebodohannya yang menghabiskan uang belanja, yang di berikan Bibi Jung saat akan pergi ke supermarket tadi, hingga akhirnya membuatnya mau tak mau berjalan kaki dengan jartak yang begitu jauh dari supermarket ia berbelanja sampai apartement nya.

Merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan sombongnya menolak mentah-mentah sebuah mobil yang di hadiahi oleh Oppa-nya saat ulang tahunnya beberpa bulan yang lalu. Setidaknya, walaupun dia tidak menggunakan mobil itu, mobil itu bisa berguna di saat-saat menyebalkan seperti ini.

Bibir mungil tipis nya terangkat ke atas pada dua buah titik sudut, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang manis saat ia melalui sebuah taman yang cukup bagus di kota padat seperti Seoul ini, menurutnya.

Sedikit berlari-lari kecil saat melihat sebuah bangku panjang pada taman itu. Menghiraukan seseorang yang sudah duduk di sana. Bangku itu masih terlalu luas untuk di tempati sendirian, jadi apa pedulinya ia jika nanti orang itu tidak suka jika ia tiba-tiba duduk di dekatnya.

Brukk...

Ryeowook menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya dan beberpa kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa pada bangku panjang di taman itu. Menghiraukan sepasang mata bulat yang menatap kedatangnya kaget.

Merogoh saku pada sweater berwarna coklat cream yang ia kenakan. Mengambil smartphone nya dan mendengus sebal saat menyadari smartphonennya itu mati tak berguna.

"Akhhhh... Kenapa handphone ini tak berguna di saat seperti ini? Dasar menyebalkan" gerutunya, kesal.

Menundukkan kepalanya, menopangkan kedua tangannya pada dua sudut paha atas, kakinya. Mengusap kasr wajahnya, mengundang kekehan kecil seorang namja di sebalahnya dengan pakaian dan topi hitam yang ia kenakan.

Mendengus sebal saat orang itu tak berhenti-hentinya tertawa melihatnya, menengoj malas ke arah namja asing bermata bulat itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Ryeowook acuh, membuat namja bermata bulat dengan topi hitam di kepalanyta itu menggeleng pelan melihat raut wajah kesal Ryeowook.

Huffttt... Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari namja bermata bulat itu.

Ryeowook terdiam seketika, otaknya sedikit memproses saat tadi ia memandang malas seorang namja bermata bulat dengan topi hitam itu. Kulit putih pucat, bibir yang sedikit tebal berwarna pucat kemerahan, jejak jerawat di pipinya, sepasang mata besar, dan hidung mancung itu. Kenapa ciri-ciri namja di sampingnya ini begitu sangat tidak asing?

Di lihatnya lagi namaja di sampingnya yang sedang menatap Ryeowook sedikit malas, membuat Ryeowook menggeleng kecil, mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu.

Ia tidak kenal satu orang pun di Seoul, apa lagi seorang namja. Ia tumbuh dan besar di busan, jadi mustahil ia mempunyai kenalan orang Seoul.

Beberapa orang yang di kenalnya, yang menetap di Seoul adalah artis-artis idolanya. Seperti aktor tampan Yoo Seung Ho, Kim Nam Gil, seluruh member boyband idolanya seperti Sunggyu Infinite, pujaan hatinya Kim Yesung, dan beberpa member 1Step seperti Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Park Leeteuk, Kim Kangin, dan magnae mereka Cho Kyuhyun.

Tunggu... Tunggu Cho... Cho Kyuhyun? Ah... Cho Kyuhyun?

Ia kembali melirik namaja di sebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya malas. Kenapa namja ini sangat mirip dengan Cho Kyuhyun, benarkah dia Cho Kyuhyun?

"OMO! KYAAAA! CHO KYUHYUN... KYUHYUN! KYAAAA" teriak Ryeowook, histeris saat menyadari seorang namja yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya ini benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu idolanya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, bergerak gesit dan langsung membekap mulut Ryeowook yang terus saja meneriakin nama nya begitu histeris, membuat telinganya sedikit sakit.

"Ya! Bisakah kau diam? Aish... Suara tenormu itu begitu melengking, kau hampir saja merusak gendang telinga ku, dan lagi bagaimana jika ada fans yang mendenga" ujar Kyuhyun kesal , dengan masih membeka mulut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam, ini semua seperti mimpi baginya, benarkah ia bertemu Cho Kyuhyun salah seorang member boyband idolanya itu secara langsung tanpa ada pengawalan ketat seperti saat ia menonton konser mereka di busan dahulu? Benarkah ini Cho Kyuhyun itu? Akhhhh... Ini benar-benar mebuatnya sulit berkata-kata.

Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dengan ekor matanya, melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia membekap mulutnya, membuka mulutnya yang masih di bekap Kyuhyun itu sedikit lebar, dan kemudian...

"Aw... Aw... ! Ya!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Melepaskan dekapannya pada mulut Ryeowook, menatap Ryeowook sebal yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan polos nya. Mengguncangkan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena di gigit begitu keras oleh Ryeowook.

"Kau kesakitan? Berarti ini benar? Bukan mimpi? Kyaaaaa!"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola mata nya, malas. Gadis di sampingnya ini benar-benar gila, pikirnya. Ia melukai jari Kyuhyun yang mendekapnya dengan mengigitnya hanya untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau tidak.

Cih, ini benar gila, kenapa tidak ia coba saja pada dirinya sendiri. Hey! Ia Cho Kyuhyun seorang artis, seorang bintang hallyu meskipun hanya beberapa jarinya yang tergigit tapi tetap saja merugika untuk dirinya. Ingat, untuk seorang binta hallyu seperti dirinya, suluruh tubuhnya itu adalah aset berharga.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun-ah!" Panggil Ryeowook.

"Ye!" Jawab Kyuhyun, malas.

"Aku, aku adalah fan 1Step"

"Iya aku tau" jawab Kyuhyun, acuh.

"Aku... Aku sangat mengidolakan kalian, sangat"

"Iya aku tau"

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau jauh lebih tampan dari pada foto-foto mu"

"Iya aku tau"

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Bolehkah aku meminta..."

"Iya aku akan berikan"

Memotong omongan Ryeowook, merogoh sebuah bulpen pada kantung jaket kulitnya, menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook hingga...

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun mengerenyit heran, memandang Ryeowook aneh.

"Memberikan tanda tangan ku, bukankah kau menginginkannya?"

"Siapa yang bilang? Apa aku berkata seperti itu? Ck... Makannya jangan memotong ucapan ku seenaknya. Maksudku adalah bolehkah aku memintamu untuk memberikan buku jurnal ini pada Yesung Oppa, dan suruh dia menandatanginya, lalu kau kembalikan lagi buku ini padaku saat kalian tampil di acara musik jumat malam nanti, bisakah?" Pinta Ryeowook memohon, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung di buatnya.

"Huh... Untungnya aku membeli buku jurnal itu saat di supermarket tadi. Ah... Tuhan pasti sudah menakdirkan kita bertemu disini, jadi bantulah aku Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan takdir yang di berikan oleh tuhan yang mempertemukan mu dengan ku" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Ye? Kau memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada Yesung Hyung dan menyuruhnya untuk menadatangani buku ini lalu aku mengembalikannya lagi kepadamu, seperti itu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan polos, mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ye! Bisakah? Jika kau memang sibuk dan tidak sempat mengembalikan ini kepadaku kau bisa menggunakan jasa pengiriman paket. Alamatku di apartement Gwangjudong tiga blok dari sini, apa kau bisa?

"Kau ingin tau apa jawabanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook mengangguk antusias.

"S.H.I.R.E.O!" Ujar Kyuhyun starktis "Ya! Aku sedang kesal dengan orang itu dan kau seenaknya menyuruhku untuk meminta tanda tangannya lalu mengantarkannya ke apartemen mu? Kau pikir kau siapa, nona?" Geram Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau pelit sekali, kalian ini kan tinggal satu dorm, kenapa pelit sekali" ujar Ryeowook, kesal

"Kemari, biar aku saja yang memberikan tanda tangan. Bukankah sama saja aku ataupun Yesung Hyung"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal, menatap sengit Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya acuh.

"Tentu saja berbeda, Yesung ku jauh lebih baik darimu. Cih, ternyata benar fakta-fakta itu, kau memang berlidah tajam" cibir Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendecih tak suka, apa yang baru saja gadis ini bilang? Yesung ku? Ck, bisa-bisa nya ia berkata seperti itu, bahkan bertemu Yesung pun belum pernah.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berlalu pergi dari tempat itu, mengabaikan Ryeowook yang meliriknya begitu penuh emosi. Niatnya pergi ketaman ini untuk menenangkan pikirannya, tetapi malah semakin pikirannya kacau.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil Ryeowook lagi.

Ck, lihatlah bahkan gadis mungil itu kini tengah berlari-lari kecil membawa buku jurnalnya, mengejar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka, mengabaikan Ryeowook yang kini sudah berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi aku mohon, Kyuhyun-ssi jebal! Jangan seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi"

Ahhhh... Ya Tuhan! Bisakah ia tenang dalam beberapa jam saja? Di dorm ia di ganggu terus menerus oleh Hyung-hyung nya. Dan di luar seperti ini ia harus kembali di ganggu oleh seorang gadis gila, menurutnya.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Ryeowook yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Memandang malas Ryeowook saat gadis itu hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalik menghampirinya yang hanya berjarak 30 centi.

"Kemarikan buku jurnal mu, aku akan memintanya pada Yesung Hyung, dan tulis alamat pada jurnal ini. Besok siang buku jurnal ini akan berada di tangan mu kembali"

Kedua manik karamel milik Ryeowook berbinar senang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya beberpa kali, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kamsahamnida... Jeongmal kamsadeurikuyo! Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Ryeowook gembira.

Dengan sigap ia menulis alamat lengkapnya dan nama lengkapnya pada sisi depan jurnal tersebut, kemudian memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu... Uhmmm, bolehkah jika kau sertakan juga tanda tangan Leeteuk Oppa? Dia adalah idola sahabat ku di busan"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya (lagi) malas. Gadis di depannya ini kenapa pintar sekali mengambil kesempatan di saat-saat seperti ini? Ck ck ck

"Baiklah! Ah kau satu gedung apartement dengan Kibum rupanya" ujar Kyuhyun saat membaca alamat Ryeowook pada jurnal itu.

"Ye? Benarkah?" Tanya Ryeowook antusias.

"Ung, dia tinggal di sana. Jika kau bertemu dengannya suruh dia cepat-cepat kembali ke dorm. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali berada di apartement pribadinya" terang Kyuhyun.

"Ye! Pasti, jeongmal kamsahamnida Kyuhyun-sii!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin tanda tangan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aniyo" jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Huh... Baiklah, kemana belanjaan mu?"

Ryeowook menepuk keningnya, merutuki kebodohannya yang meninggalkan kantung belanjaannya pada bangku taman yang tadi ia duduki bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ah... Aku melupakannya" gumam Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihatnya.

Melihat kepergian Ryeowook yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan taman itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi"

Lagi,

Suara tenor itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikan tubuhnya malas, menatap Ryeowook yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Itu, uhmm... Bisakah aku meminjam uang mu untuk ongkos taksi? Uhmmm... Uang ku habis saat di supermarket tadi, sedangkan apartemenku masih terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi apa bisa aku meminjam uang mu?"

"Ye?"

"Aku ingin meminjam uang mu untuk ongkos taksi, karena ini sudah terlalu malam" ujar Ryeowook pada akhirnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal menatap Ryeowook, merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil beberapa lembar won dari dalam dompet nya.

"Ini, dan cepatlah pulang" ucap Kyuhyun, malas.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya, kamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Kyuhyun berdecak, menatap kepergian Ryeowook dengan tersenyum samar.

"Dasar aneh"

* * *

**_-My night has become a sunny dawn because of you-_**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Hey! I'm back~ hehehhe maaf karena update yang begitu lama. Apa masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini? Hehehhe.**  
**Saya tidak berharap lebih untuk kalian mengingat ff ini, karena jarak yang terlalu lama saya mempublish chapter baru nya.**  
**Okay setelah ini saya akan usahakan update cepat, jika kalian masih tertarik. Terhitung review di chapter sebelumnya berjumlah 30 review, maka untuk next chapter saya akan update ketika review di chap ini mencapai 20+. **  
**Heheheh maaf, dan terimakasih untuk yang memngingat dan masih menunggu ff ini.**

**Oh iya, sedikit info dan minta saran, untuk next chap saya ada rencana untuk mem postnya di fb, menurut kalian gimana? Tetap post di sini atau di fb?**

**Terimakasih~ BOW~**

**Big Thanks To :**

**Dwiihae | rinny. Agustya | Qxu | Kyute Evilmagnae | luce della vita | jas merah | Array' ryeowook always | thiefhanie. Fhaa | aidagracilla29 | man min mi | ryeohaeme | seshasesha9 | ryeosomnia428 | little kyuwook | kim raia | hanazawa kay | Cho RyeHyun | Magieapril | rayie 159 | park chaesoo | yesunghyunggue | dhia bintang | chocolatess | adeismaya | cheftyclouds | dyah YWS | ade ismaya | park kyung mi | wiwi. Zordik |**

**So Mind To Review Again? ;)**


End file.
